


Expected Storms

by bees and more than bees (Crowleyfornia_Girls)



Series: WTNV Fictober [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Wtnv fictober, an obscure otp i'm trash for, cute picnic dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyfornia_Girls/pseuds/bees%20and%20more%20than%20bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Intern Richard takes Adam Bayer on a picnic date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expected Storms

**Author's Note:**

> The problem with taking two characters that are never mentioned and shipping them is that there is no problem this is perfect thanks.  
> Hopefully these will improve as I work on their characters more.
> 
> This is for WTNV Fictober, Day 1: Your OTP on a date.

“You sure this is a good idea?” Adam asked, looking away from the open window of Richard’s truck to face his boyfriend as he got the blanket and picnic basket from the back seat.

“What could go wrong?” Richard asked cheerfully, getting out of the car and going over to the other side to open Adam’s door for him, then taking his hand and leading him out into the sand wastes.

“Looks like it’s gonna storm…” 

Almost as soon as the words left Adam’s mouth, there was a crack of thunder in the distance. Richard shrugged, letting go of Adam and spreading the blanket over the sand, then setting the picnic basket in the middle of it. They’d been planning this for nearly a week, he wasn’t going to let a little rain ruin that.

Adam snorted teasingly and rolled his eyes, sitting down and pulling Richard down with him. “You’re impossible, you know?” he said, reaching into the picnic basket and pulling out two sandwiches, handing one to Richard.

Richard laughed, leaning over to kiss Adam’s cheek and taking the sandwich, but no sooner than he had taken a bite did it start raining. They ignored it at first, eating and talking about their days, but within a matter of minutes it went from light sprinkling to absolutely pouring, and, well, it was a bit difficult to eat in that.

Packing everything up and putting it in the back of the truck as quickly as they could, the they then drove back to Richard’s apartment, laughing the whole way.

“Maybe we should try again some other time?” Richard suggested, grinning as he pulled up outside the Ralph’s.

Adam nodded, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss before getting out of the car. Next time sounded good to him, anyway.


End file.
